Untrustworthy
by JadeWestOliver4
Summary: After years of dating, Jade and Beck had a daughter Elsyiehe. Jade starts to spiral downward and is sent to live in a rehabilitation center for 2 years. When she comes back, secrets are unfolded and she could get herself in trouble again.


**So, I'm still thinking of more ideas for The Most Difficult Case. My cousin, Elsyiehe (pronounced El-see) wrote this and she wanted me to finish it for her. So half of this story is her's and half is mine. So this is written by Kiara and Elsyiehe!**

Beck's POV

I watched as Elsyiehe ran up to Jade and gave her a big hug. "I love you mommy. " she said, sniffling. She's only 2, but she's smart and understands that Jade has to leave. Jade looked over at me with glossy eyes.

"I love you too baby girl. I promise I'll be back. I'm going to miss you and daddy so much." she said. I was very angry with her, but seeing her on the verge of being hysterical made me feel terrible. I walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you babe." she whispered. I nodded and grabbed Elsyiehe. "Bye mommy. " she said. Jade waved, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bye baby girl."

2 years later

Beck's POV

I feel small breaths on my face waking me up. I look up and smile. A pair of sea blue eyes are in front of my face.

"Good morning daddy!" she exclaims. I laugh. "Morning sweet girl." I say, slightly groggy. She giggles as I yawn and puts her small hand on my forehead and softly hits me. "D. A. DDY! Up up up!" she yells. I sit up and put her on my lap.

"Why do you wanna get up so early?" I ask smirking. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Daddy, it's my first day of preschool!" she hollers and jumps off the bed. "Get up up up!" I nod obediently and stand up. I follow her to her bedroom.

I grab 2 pairs of outfits and put them in front of her. One is a black dress with purple roses on it and the other one is a black t shirt with a wolf on it with a pair of blue jeans. She taps her chin and points to the t shirt and jeans.

I help her put her clothes on and make her Lucky Charms cereal and put on Sesame Street. I walk to my bed room and put on a black wife beater, red plaid flannel, jeans, and combat boots. I brush my black hair and then Elsyiehe's.

She looks at me as I put her hair in a ponytail. "Hey Daddy," she said. I look at her. "Yeah sweet girl?" I say. She sighs and I chuckle. She is so cute. "Well, can your friends come over today?! Please!" I bite my lip. "I don't know baby, they might be busy today..." She looks at me with big eyes. "But I'll ask them. " She jumps up. "Yay!"

We walk out to my car and get buckled in. I drive her to preschool and we walk in. They are kids everywhere with moms and dads. We find her teacher and walk over to her. She has brown shoulder length hair and glasses. She smiles at us.

"Hello. I'm Ms Sam." I smile back. "I'm Beck Oliver and this is Elsyiehe." I reply pushing

Elsyiehe towards her a bit. Elsyiehe waves. She's not really ever shy, and she hugs Ms Sam's legs. She gasps a little bit and chuckles.

"Well hello Elsyiehe." she says. I get Elsyiehe off of her legs. Ms Sam looks around. "Is there mom?" she asks. I know it's a harmless question, but it still bothers me. But, I'm an actor so I hide it.

"Well, she- um- away for a while. " I say. She nods knowingly and I pick up Elsyiehe. "Elle, be good for Ms Sam, kay? I love you and I'll be back. " She frowned and looked at me.

"Promise you will be back?" she asks. I link pinkies with her. "Promise sweet girl." She nods and I set her down. "I'll be back at 3." I tell Ms Sam and she nods and walks away with Elsyiehe. I walk out to my car and drive to school.

Beck's POV

I sit next to Tori and Andre at lunch. They smile. "So, was Elsyiehe excited to go to preschool?" Tori asks. I chuckle. "She woke me up 30 minutes earlier than usual, so yeah, she was excited." Tori laughing along with Andre.

Cat and Robbie walked over and sat down. "Hi hi!" Cat said and giggled. "So Elsyiehe was excited!?" I nodded and she smiled and bit into her vegan burrito. The rest of the day is normal and the gang agrees to go to my apartment and hang out, so I go pick up Elsyiehe.

"Daddy! So today I got a new friend and her name is Natalie! And we painted pictures of bunny rabbits and had nap time and snack time and reading time and learned about the number 1!" she exclaimed until she was out of breath. "So, you had fun?" I laughed. Out of breath, she nodded vigorously.

We got to our apartment and the gang was already there. Cat had a key because she came over alot, so she let them all in. We sat down in the living room and Elsyiehe sat on Cat's lap and braided Cat's red velvet hair.

As we were talking, my phone rang. It was a call from the jail rehabilitation center Jade has been living at for the past two years.


End file.
